Red Faction: Red Dawn
by ps1fan26
Summary: The miners of mars need to stage a revolt against captain and his guards. Good if you like military fiction
1. Chapter 1

RED FACTION;  
>RED DAWN<p>

I am a miner in a mine on mars. Me and and my comrades are fed up with this messed up system on this planet. Everyday one of my freinds dies because they're beat up by one of the guards that enforse our working who are hired by the mining overlord named Captain who rules the mines and doesnt pay us well. Today I am mad. Tomorrow I am free!  
>We go down the mining elevator to the mineschaft, I talk to my comrade's "psst hey guys I'm going to revolt" and they say to me. "ok buddy, we got your back. just don't get us killed" and we go into the mine. I say to a guard "hey man you stink bad did you take a shower today" and he says to me "what the heck minor you can't say that to me im a guard" and then he takes the baton out and extends it with a flick of his wrist, the baton telescoping out, the weighted, blunt end gleaming in dismal lighting of the mine, and raises it above his head like a greecian raising his discus in the olympics in ancient times, and brings it down swiftly like the striking of a hawk diving from the sky. but I doge it and hit him in the kidnyes. This is the cue to the other miners to attack the other guards but a lot of them die because they're just miners i mean com on. so it's a blood bath with the blood seeping from the bodys like a crimson sea leaking from the tearducts of zues onto the disease ridden ground of the dark and damp mineschaft. so im the only one left. I pick up the guards gun who i killed in the kidneys and take his gun, and start shooting it at the other guards. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

RED FACTION RED DAWN CHAPTER

so the last time on the red faction red dawn I, the the red faction red dawn miner resistance uprising leader, was shoothing the guards in the tunnel after zues blood.  
>"stop guard your under arest" I said to a guard "what but I'm the guard" and then boom hes shot. I shoot him in the temple with my semi automatic 4.77" pistol 66mm insendiary cop kiler ammo rounds and it made a sound like 1000 hammers hitting the worlds biggest anvil 1000 times. "you shouldnt get hammered while your on duty mr. guard" I said and blew the smoke off my gun. I then turned my back to the guard and started running into the next area where theres two guards and a door to another areas "its just you and me minor" says the first guard. "just you and me miner" said the second guard. I said "guards in hell" and shoot them boot with my schotgun. "oh" says the guards. I pick up a bomb from a corpse. now I go through a door. helo any body an here? hello yes im a guard red faction im goning to kill you. and the guard startes to run for the diging machine and I know that I'm a gonner if he gets in the cockpip of the dig drill machine so I run to him. I spot a riot sheild on the ground but he doesnt see me see it and yell where he thienks im "red faction red miner your going to do dying in this cave if it's the last thing I -" but it's too late because before he can say the last word I am bashing his brans in with the riot sheld. "ah" says the guard but I just keep hititing. the sheild is getting bloody now. now blodier. now bodlier. now thers brains on it. but i just keep bash the brans. one hit, two hits, three hits, four hits, I just keep hiting the of the gard until there is nothing left but blood and bones. "you got blood on my mining outfit, looks like your gonna be picking up my dry cleaning bill bud" and I steel his walet from the mess and put it in my back pocket. now i'm walking on a catwalk and below theres a big tank and a bunch of gaurds. I hide from them at first while I muster up as much energy as I can, charging up like a batery until I spring out from my crevice in the wall where I was hiden and yell at them all "hello gus i have the bomb your all going to die because your on a bridge and this bomb is realy powerful and it can blow up a birdge biger than this if it wants to becasue its way more powerful than u guys" and the gards look up a little surprised but also looking kind of sleepy because they had a guard exam the night before and one of them just had his girlfriend break up with him so they're not in a great mood and they are centerainly not expecting a miner to yell at them today, so they look up a little slowly and one guard says "whats that you said miner" and the to them I say "guards you burn in hell just like the demons you are." and throw the bomb and it blows up the bridge and they fall to their death and on the way down the tank hits the guy who just became single in the head and he says "wel at least its beter than being cheted on" and then dies. grinning, I say to myself "sounds like that one guy on the bridge had some truss issues."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

RED FACTION RED DAWN CHAPTER 3

so I blew up a bridge? so what. bridges are made and destroyed every day and noone cares about. only difference is... I'm on mars.  
>I think to myself as I walk down the catwalk "boy this mine sure stinks" and boy does it ever. At the end of the catwalk there is a metal door, a door that looks like it has been through 2 wars and a ice age because it's so worn. it's handle is made out of steal and it looks like its curved so that you can turn it. There is also rivits on the door. I open the door with my hand and step through it. the room beyond is without descreption. words fail me at this point and I say in the deepest tone of horror "what... what.. how..." and I faint and fall to the floor. down... down.. down...<br>and there I lie, alongside all the other dead miner BODYS.  
>(thats why it smelled bad)<p>

10 HOURS LATER "baws, i tink he's asleep!" said a guard "nonsense. im pretty sure hes faking it" uttered capek. "well lemme try to wake dis guy up just in case" all of a sudden a shocking sensation of cold, wet, fridged water stirred me from my deep sleep and my eyes whipped wide open "what! how did I get here" yelled i. "ha ha ha ha ha, you never stood a chance. i captured you just like I captured all of those dead miners that you found, and your next." said capek. "yea, tell him baws!" said the guard. I made scared looking faces at them and they laughed, and I kept stairing at them looking scared and not saying a word to keep them destracted, while, little did they now I was acatully wiring up a bomb under my chair! "miner i dont know how you bested all of my best gaureds downstairs. they should call you YELLOW faction yellow dawn because that's what you are my friend" "ha ha, yea! yella! yous stupids little sona bitch kild my cousin, now were gona kill you." but the next thing they new I dettenated the c4 bomb under my chair. the blast was so powerful that it blew up the chair and the ropes around my wriests, and knoked down the door in the room. before they even knew what hapeneed, I was up and runing! going as fast as aries when hes delivering mail to zues on mt olympuss. beyond that point everything that hapened was a blur. i was throwing bombs left and right and blowing them up like there was no tomorrow after today. they say that on that day you could here the screams of guards for miles around. you could even hear it in space if you listened hard enough.

next thing I knew, I was awake in a strange chamber, with a pounding headache rivaling some of the worst hangover's ive ever had (and miners really know how to drinch.) I looked around the room... all of the walls were strangely blackened. I touched the wall with my finger and tasted the residue "thats gunpowder all right." looking down the opening to the chamber, I could see a similarly blackened tunnel, with no end in sight. "well, looks like i finally tried to blast my way out of this heckhole! no wonder I balcked out" I contemplated for a few moments. "I wonder how far from the suraface of mars I am" I looked through my bag, desperately desiring to find more bombs in there. "drat!" there was nothing left in my pack but a few scraps of copper wire, some trail mix, and a metal spoon. "I wonder..." said I, and I looked around the chamber. suddenly... wood! just what I needed! I scrambled over to the peice of wood, and started fashioning a crude pickaxe. "boy, who knew spoons were good for more than eating trail mix!" I said, triumphantly holding up my brand new juryridged pick-axe. inch by inch, I started to dig upward with it. hours, maybe months later, I could tell I was getting closer. but just then, I heard something strange. something almost alien to my ears... the sound of birdsong! "but there are no birds on mars? how is this possible." exclaimed I. my curiousity peeked, I began to dig faster than ever, until solid stone turned to gravel, and gravel to dirt... I was almost there! but how?! feeling the pressure build up inside me I took the final swing... sunlight! my god, it was blinding, but it was too good to be true. I had not felt real sunlight on my skin for what felt like milennia. then, out of what felt like no where, came a voice...  
>"Pepper! are you all right? I came as quick as I could!"<br>"shh! look! something's coming out of the ground!"

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
